


Peace, a trick of servants

by Catherines_Collections



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthurian, Arthurian legend remixish, Camelot, Dark Magic, Drabble, Gen, Letters, Magic, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherines_Collections/pseuds/Catherines_Collections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he sends word she refuses the letter before it passes onto her grounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace, a trick of servants

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this Drabble a few days ago on my tumblr which is written in my profile as rhymesofblue. 
> 
> I own nothing. 
> 
> So please enjoy and thanks for reading!:)

When he sends word she refuses the letter before it passes onto her grounds. Her eyes gleam an unnatural color as she stares from her window and the paper burns in moments. The servant sent to deliver it squeals, flings the ashes to the ground, and runs back the direction from which he came. 

She does not waste her time. She knows what the letter will read. What commands and demands the parchment will hold for her. She does not have to see the written words to know what runs through her half-brothers mind. To know how he thinks and plans. 

She had lived with him for nearly her whole life after all. Trapped, deceived, and so frightened of herself. All alone and fearing punishment for a gift she could not control. 

But she is wiser now, stronger and no longer afraid. She has grown where he has remained.  
Her brother has always desired the same outcome from the day he was brought into the world. A desire proclaimed by many, most who dared to speak its title in the midst of slaughter: peace. 

What a fool, she thinks. Her mind stirring, Magic fizzling. What a fool her brother has become, has alway been. 

Ignorant to causes that are not his own. Too distracted by and reliant on his too loyal heart and compassionate mind. Training with swords and weaponry in the name of peace. Slaughtering Druids and peacemakers in the name of safety. Blinded by his love, his weakness, and grief for those who are no longer made to love him. 

Rage burns through her body, boils her blood, fueling her sick mind. 

She will not make peace. She refuses. She had lived in Camelot long enough to know peace requires unjust compromises. Peace means sacrifices she is rightfully unwilling to make. 

Peace means surrender and she will not fall into it while she can still fight back. 

She looks out of the window of her tower and sees the edge of Camelot. Her magic begs to be released, to hurt as she herself has hurt, and to take what is rightfully hers. 

Patients, whispers Morgaus’ voice in her head. Lurking in her mind and painting pictures of promises for a better future with magic. Of Magic.

So she bides her time with spells and waits and watches. 

Camelot will fall, she thinks smiling at the shine of her pathway to destiny. The Kingdom will fall to its rightful heir, the bastard of Camelot, the woman born to see all. 

Camelot will fall to Lady Morgana, and the world will burn bright as it witnesses the Magic hidden from it for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!:)


End file.
